A Dream For Hope
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Shianne is a 14 year old girl, minding her own business until she peeks her head over a corner from the bank of Hercule City to see the Great Saiyaman fighting the top robbers in the city, until he takes them down. When Shianne rounded the corner the other way where she came she bumped into a man, more like a saiyan. After that encounter, things got weird. Find out what happens!


_**A Dream For Hope  
Chapter 1  
Time Starts Now**_

Shianne was just a normal girl with long spiky black hair that didn't know where she belonged. Her mother and father died some years ago, leaving her all by herself. She didn't go to school, nor did she have any friends. This year when she turned 14 she decided to go to school to try to make friends. It was two weeks from Christmas, and Shianne was walking home from school one day when there was a loud bang coming from the bank. Shianne heard voices coming around from the corner and decided to take a look.

"Alright you, bring us what we wanted and this lady doesn't get hurt!" The robber yelled, holding a gun up to a lady's head. There were three robbers, the on that was holding the lady hostage was the leader, Duce Wilks. The two standing beside Duce was Mikey and Pete.

Out of nowhere, someone wearing a costume flew down between the police and the robbers, making Shianne not believe what she saw.

"Alright you fiend, hand the money over and nobody gets hurt." The man said. The man was none other than Gohan in his Great Saiyaman suit.

"What makes you think we're handing over money?" Duce said, and pointed the gun towards Saiyaman. Duce fired the gun, but the Great Saiyaman caught the bullets, not only surprising Duce, but also surprising Shianne.

" _Neato._ " Shianne thought, continuing to watch Saiyaman fight the robbers until they were all down. In a blink of an eye, Saiyaman was gone.

"I should get going, it's getting late." Shianne said to herself, turning around. She started to walk and bumped into a tall man with long spiky black hair like hers and wearing armor, a tail wrapped around his waist.

"My bad, didn't mean to bump into you. I gotta go-" Shianne paused, the man picked her up and grinned.

"You're not going anywhere, you're the one I'm looking for, Shianne." The man gave a small chuckle, and disappeared into the forest next to a large spaceship.

"Hey, put me down." Shianne commanded, but the man just laughed.

"You think I'm going to listen to you little runt? You're just a low class Saiyan who doesn't know any better." The man said, throwing Shianne down by the spaceship.

"Just so I know you won't go anywhere..." The man tied up Shianne's arms and legs together with strong rope.

"I have some unfinished business to do." The man said, flying off leaving Shianne there alone once again.

"Great, just great. And I have no friends nor family who will come looking after me." Shianne sighed, and put her face in her knees. The woods were dark and lonely, they had two things in common with Shianne, they had no love but had loneliness. The man reappeared in front of Shianne, making her jump a little. The man grinned at the site of Shianne being scared, and picked her up in his arms, walking to the spaceship when the was a sudden sound of someone landing on grass. The man dropped Shianne quickly and turned around, seeing Gohan standing there.

"Let the girl go. She doesn't deserve to be taken by the likes of you." Gohan said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Silly boy, what makes you think I am going to hand her over so quickly? She's a half-saiyan, and Frieza wanted her so that she can do his bidding." The man laughed, making Gohan stare at Shianne.

"A half-saiyan? She doesn't look like one. Well, I guess Saiyans look like humans so that does count." Gohan said, turning his attention back to the man.

Meanwhile, Shianne was thinking of a plan to get out of the ropes and over to Gohan's side. She tried breaking them with her teeth, but that didn't work. She also tried pulling the rope off, that only made it worse. Gohan and the man had started to fight. Gohan turned Super Saiyan, and left the man shocked when he disappeared. Shianne just stood still, staring at Gohan and the man fighting. When Gohan thought the man was unconscious, he went to help Shianne out of the ropes.

"Do you know why he was after you?" Gohan asked Shianne.

"No. All I know was what he said, but I don't even know what that Saiyan thing is- Watch out, behind you!" Shianne said, ducking behind Gohan as the man came up to him.

"Hand over Shianne, and I'll leave peacefully." The man said.

"Do something." Shianne whispered to Gohan.

"No, I'm not giving her to you. You can go back peacefully without her." Gohan replied to the man.

"I'll just force her to." The man grinned, lifting up his finger. He used some sort of spell to lift Shianne up, and levitated her over to him.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" The man laughed, holding onto Shianne's arm so she wouldn't run off.

"Let go of me." Shianne said, trying to pull her arm out of the man's grip. Tighter and tighter it got, until Shianne had enough.

"I said let go!" Shianne yelled, her hair starting to stick up. The man grinned at Shianne's power rising, her anger boiling.

"Excellent, this is what I was expecting out of you." The man laughed, making his grip get even tighter, making Shianne's arm twist.

"Leave her alone." Gohan said, turning Super Saiyan as well. Shianne finally broke free of the man's grip, and got to Gohan's side, again.

"Two versus one, what are you going to do about it mister?" Shianne asked playfully.

"Quit playing your games. Alright fine I'll leave for one year, then I'm coming back for Shianne. Got that?" The man said, and got in his ship angrily. The ship took off, and Gohan and Shianne powered down.

"Thank God we didn't have to fight him. Or, I didn't have to go with him. That guy's one mean dude." Shianne said, sitting down on the ground exhausted.

"Yeah, good point. Wanna come to my house later, maybe to talk about what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, sure. I mean, I don't have any fr- I mean plans to go s- do, so I'll come." Shianne replied.

"Okay, see ya later. How about we meet at the mall? That sound alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Shianne replied, blushing as Gohan kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." Gohan said, flying up and waving goodbye as he took off.

" _Strange, no-ones ever treated me like he did... Maybe he'll treat me nicer then those mean kids at school._ " Shianne thought, shrugging off the kiss and started walking back to the city.


End file.
